Cypher Pt. 1: Killer
'Cypher Pt. 1: Killer '(ft. Supreme Boi) is the fourth song made by Fusion. It was a song with all rappers. The song was released on August 22, 2016. Rappers J-Hope Jackson Shangri Wonwoo (Not a member) Supreme Boi (featured) Lyrics (English) Jackson: Whatever you do, I will kill for Whatever I do, I'll be real for Look carefully, this is what you wanted, the beast mode When guys are smoking and girls are cheating I smoke beat this a beat smoke Who the man told you crazy? Who the fella told you crazy? I'm better than ya lzy I work a hundred times harder than the bastards who do hip-hop with keyboards Rap is an easy genre to them, too many generals, All you anyone's and eveyrone's, have some manners Bastards, you can't even give a single verse properly They try to discuss rap and music That's why everyone raps the same way here Only saying three or two words at a time like some hospital patient Motherfather verbal apoplexy patients They're all fakes, back yourself and look at the mirror If you wanna bring some, bring it originally suckas, you have zero sincerity J-Hope: I go by the name of hope Welcome to my plaza This a cypher I'm a rider Imma ride it like a biker Oh man, turn the beat backwards You're like a sewer and I'm savory Kids, whose whose skills have gone on strike They go on protests behind my back Man, what you afraid of? I'm confident when I'm on the beat Like a beggar, you have no skills in your pockets, so poor I don't need HUGO, already a boss I'm not buddha, but I'm a butcher, I'll cut away your skin like a- Make money from rocks, sell rocks, you rock cobblers San Paulo to Stockholm Seats that you all can never sit on in your lifetime Supreme Boi: So many haters, But no problem, I kill They try to chip away my career to bury me But frankly, I don't care You can't control my shit, I became a ninja who overcame disbelief and returned Wonwoo: The official standpoint of this album is a Cypher, When this track comes out, haters will fall silent In this illegial scene, this track is the law Everyone will fall into the rap, every day, they hang hang over bang My swag explodes, wherever I go, I'll go forward Wherever I go, there are hip-hop losers I'm too busy for them to compare me and talk smack about me, I'm getting a bite, all the touting girls call me Pippi Who is talking smack about me? Tell them to look at their own situation before doing that I have nothing to be jealous of, tell them to look at me Oh, I'm on the beat, wiggle wiggling, jingle jingling Rolling around, beagle beagling I'm the god who controls this ring, an ascending king This is just a taste, it's just the appetizer My rap is like the Korean meal that fills your stomach Yeah, I'm from Korea so all you bastards who try to rap in English, Look and see who's on top of you right now, What Supreme Boi: So many haters, But no problem, I kill They try to chip away my career to bury me But frankly, I don't care You can't control my shit I became a ninja who overcame disbelief and returned J-Hope: When I'm walking on the street, people whisper my name Shangri: My beat spreads from Daegu to Apgyiung The life of my music lives and breathes all over the world Riding the haycutter that is my beat, I'm a baby shaman, that's me Did you know that half the things you see on TV are Kagemusha? You're all just big talk with your mouth, but that's you trying to pass it off as rapping The fighting spirit of my heavy king-like rap hits all the bums that play around Rappers who act arrogant My flow job catches all the no-name rappers who think they're all that and cajoles them You can try to get to me with those little words but I'll just become stronger, it's a wonder I'm a starfish that eats and grows on your jealousy and envy As you know, my voice will turn you on Whether it's a guy or girl, my tongue will make you come On this food chain, I'm always on the top of the top My craziness won't stop Even if someone tries to fuck me up from behind When you are all playing, we're heading toward the world J-Hope & Shangri: All you older hyungs who are getting older by the day, In my standards, you're at the levels of kids too J-Hope & Wonwoo: Whether you call me wack or fake, whatever it is I'm a new standard to K-Pop Jackson: This rap will cut through your ears, A slap to your ears like a storm, chop chop chop Supreme Boi: So many haters, J-Hope & Supreme Boi: But no problem, I kill They try to chip away my career to bury me J-Hope & Supreme Boi: But frankly, I don't care You can't control my shit J-Hope & Supreme Boi: I became a ninja who overcame disbelief and returned ENDS Line Distribution Wonwoo; 56.34 seconds J-Hope; 55.81 seconds Shangri: 51.12 seconds Jackson; 46.38 seconds Supreme Boi (ft.); 42.20 seconds Wonwoo; 22.4% J-Hope: 22.2% Shangri: 20.3% Jackson: 18.4% Supreme Boi (ft,): 16.8%